


Драббл 10

by Alaida



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaida/pseuds/Alaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз возвращается в Бикон-Хиллз после того, как уехал оттуда в детстве.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драббл 10

**Author's Note:**

> Для najo matsu по заявке:  
>  _Мне хочется Стайлза, который не жил в Бикон-Хилл, отправили его например к тете после смерти мамы, а потом возращается доучиватся обратно к папе._

Бикон-Хиллз все такой же. Миссис Велли с соседней улицы по-прежнему сидит на крыльце, заводя разговор с каждым встречным, а мистер Ток улыбается, когда Стайлз заходит на заправку за сигаретами, и расспрашивает про жизнь. 

Но, несмотря на это, Стайлз чувствует, что что-то изменилось. Он не может понять что, но ощущение неправильности его не отпускает не на минуту. Скотт — Стайлз смутно помнит его, они ходили вместе в начальную школу — уже не запуганный ребенок с астмой, а самый популярный парень в школе, и девушка у него та еще штучка. Стайлз не должен быть этому удивлен — люди же меняются за семь лет, вот и Скотт изменился. 

Лидия превратилась в тихую девушку. Это странно, Стайлз ожидал, что она будет королевой школы, заправлять всеми и встречаться с каким-нибудь спортсменом. Стейси посреди особенно скучного урока литературы рассказывает ему, что так все и было, а потом на Лидию кто-то напал, у нее появились галлюцинации, а ее парня, спортсмена, как Стайлз и думал, убили после одного из матча. С тех пор Лидия держится от всех в стороне.

После уроков Стайлз провожает Лидию задумчивым взглядом, прикуривая сигарету. Она сторонится Эллисон и Скотта и быстро уезжает с парковки. Стайлз качает головой и тушит окурок ногой. Здесь что-то происходит и он намерен узнать, что именно.

Перед Скоттом с визгом останавливается черная шевроле камаро. Он кивает Эллисон и забирается внутрь. Стайлз замечает как водитель — шикарный брюнет в темный очках — поворачивается к Скотту и говорит что-то, нахмурившись. Любопытство распирает Стайлза, и он вставляет ключ в замок зажигания и едет за камаро. 

Они тормозят перед старым заброшенным складом. Стайлз наблюдает в зеркало заднего вида, как Скотт и незнакомец выходят из машины, уверено направляются к потрепанной двери, которая открывается с противным скрипом, и скрываются внутри. Он кусает кончик ногтя. Все инстинкты говорят ему о том, что надо убираться отсюда, но Стайлз никогда их не слушается. Он оставляет ключи в машине и тихо крадется к зданию.

Окна разбиты и заклеены изнутри газетой, но Стайлз умудряется найти щелочку и подглядывает сквозь нее за происходящим. Через пять минут у Стайлза есть два объяснения: либо у него передозировка Аддералла, либо Скотт и его друг — оборотни. Страшные больше оборотни со светящимися глазами. Прямо как в кино.

Стайлз бросает прощальный взгляд на загадочного брюнета — он как раз снимает футболку, и Стайлз пару секунд любуется на идеальный пресс — и решает не пить таблетки сегодня вечером. Просто на всякий случай. А завтра он подложит Скотту в сэндвич немного аконита. Что-то из этого должно сработать.


End file.
